


A Monster Among Monsters (Updated Version)

by ZaQueenOfRandom



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't know for sure how old he is, Mutual Pining, OC hates herself, OC is physically 18, Sans is also 18, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Vampires, he's like 12ish, oc is the queen of sass, papyrus is a child, part one, sass master evelyn, she just never ages, she's actually nearly 2000 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaQueenOfRandom/pseuds/ZaQueenOfRandom
Summary: While being pursued by hunters for countless years, Evelyn, a very powerful vampire, finds herself falling into the realm of monsters. Fearing for the safety of the monsters, she hurries to find her way out of the Underground. Along the way she meets a certain skeleton who turns her world upside down.~I hope you enjoy. Also please ignore my terrible summary skills.
Relationships: Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: Always and Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the updated version of "A Monster of Monsters" that I wrote a couple years ago. I read through it and it kind sucked so I wanted to rework it a bit. It follows most of the same plot, but the writing will hopefully be much better. Please enjoy~

_**Evelyn** _

The wind ripped past me as I ran through the endless forest, away from the hunters. They had been following me for what seemed like an eternity; I lost count of the years. They slaughtered the ones I had been traveling with, my closest and only friends. They believed I was like them. They believed I was their equal. They were wrong. Such foolish creatures. I cannot be killed.

There may have been a time when I did not blame them for their actions. The hunters were simply following their instincts, after all. They were specifically bred and trained to track and kill supernatural creatures like me. It was hard to blame someone for the way they were born, but I was so tired of this endless cycle. If I ran, they caught up. If I hid, they would find me. There was no escape. 

I could smell the magic coursing through them whenever they drew near. Their blood was immensely appealing, a deadly trap. Hunter’s blood is a lethal poison to most of my kind. A highest rank such as myself cannot be killed by such a poison, but it still does its deal of damage, causing intense pain that can last for days. I learned my lesson the hard way after they murdered my brother. Either way, I did not _really_ want to kill them. I did not want to kill anyone else. I hated that I was a predator. I never wanted this. Besides, killing them would have only been a temporary solution. When one hunter dies, a new one is born to replace them. I just wished they would leave me alone.

My throat ached with thirst. Being hunted did not leave me with much time to feed. My diet did not help, either; animal blood was simply not satisfying enough. Even with immeasurably speed, I could never outrun the hunters for long. No matter where I went, hunters always appeared within a day or two. I fed when I could, but it never felt adequate.

As the sun set, I stumbled upon Mt. Ebott, a place haunted with rumors of monsters and lost children. The rumors began many centuries ago, after the great war between monsters and humans. Though the monsters fought valiantly, the humans overpowered them and sealed them underground with magic. It was said that if you climbed Mt. Ebott, you would fall into the realm of monsters and be lost forever. Although this is considered a mere legend, Mt. Ebott  _ was _ linked with many disappearances. Over the years, six children have dared to climb this mountain. None of them had ever returned.

I could hear the hunters in the distance. I looked at the mountain then back in the direction of the hunters. Any fate brought by this mountain would have been better than the one brought by the hunters. Thus, I elected to climb it.  _ Perhaps it could bring upon my death _ , I thought with little faith in the idea. As far as I was aware, the only thing that could kill me was a being of greater power than myself, but I had not encountered such a creature in a very long time.

Not far into my hike, a strange feeling washed over me, like I was being pulled forward. Something was drawing me farther and farther up the mountain. My mind became clouded, and I relinquished control over my body. The only thing I was aware of was the compelling force pulling me up the mountain. Before I knew it, I was falling down a gaping hole somewhere on the mountain. Then, everything went black.


	2. An Evil Little Flower

The first thing I felt as I slowly regained consciousness was the ever-burning thirst in my throat. Then it was the soft and fragrant ground beneath me. Brushing brown bangs out of my face, I opened eyes to find myself lying in a bed of golden flowers. I tried to recall how exactly I had gotten here, vaguely remembering my decision to climb Mt. Ebott. The events that followed were fuzzy, and it made my head spin when I tried to conjure something more clear. 

Sitting up and brushing more long strands of hair over my shoulders, I gazed around to get a grasp of my surroundings. I appeared to be in some kind of cave system. Dark stone made up all of the walls and floor aside from the small patch of flowers I rested on. A very dim light was visible from somewhere far above me, too far to reach had I attempted to jump. A short hallway stood about a meter or so to my right, and the stone grew darker as the hallway turned a corner. I could see no obvious way to return to where I had come from.

_ Is this what happened to everyone, _ I wondered, walking down the short hallway. It led to a doorway, providing access to a smaller room. At the center of the room in a small patch of grass sat a single yellow flower similar to the ones I had fallen on. This one, however, had a face. I tilted my head in curiosity and walked toward it. 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower,” the flora said in an overly enthusiastic voice. I raised my eyebrows, mildly surprised to hear it speak. I had seen many things throughout my long life, but a talking flower had never been one of them.

“Hello, Flowey. My name is Evelyn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,”  I politely greeted with a small bow.

“You’re new to the Underground, arentcha?” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Golly, you must be so confused!” 

“Only slightly. Do you know of a way out?” 

“I sure do! You gotta cross the barrier in the king’s castle! But first, someone really ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol’ me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” Before I had a chance to respond, I felt a sharp tugging in my chest which left me breathless. A black heart with small twinkles of white was pulled out of my chest. A simple  [ melody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83jGCWCcBzc) played somewhere in the background. How odd.

“See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV,” Flowey explained.

“LV? As in level?” I questioned, tilting my head to the side again.

“Of course not, silly! LV stands for LOVE! You want some LOVE, don’cha? Don’t worry I’ll share some with you,” said Flowey with a wink. A small circle of seed-like pellets appeared around him.  “Down here, LOVE is spread through little white ‘ friendliness pellets .’ Go ahead and move around! Catch as many of them as you can!” 

The atmosphere suddenly felt  _ off _ , though I could not put my finger on why. There should not have been a reason for Flowey to lie, but I trusted my instinct, so instead of moving to catch the “friendliness pellets,” I quickly stepped out of their way. The melody slowed ever so slightly, and Flowey’s friendly face turned into one of annoyance.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again,”  he said. Another round of pellets shot at me, slightly faster than the first. These, too, I avoided. Again, the melody slowed.  “Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN INTO THE BULLETS!  Uhh, I mean friendliness pellets!”

“What are you playing at, Flowey?” I accused. The melody slowed to where it sounded rather unnerving. 

“I see how it is. So you’ve figured it out, huh?” Bullets flew at me from behind. They might have hit me had I not heard the air whistle around them. I side-stepped out of the way before they made impact.

“Stop that! Stop avoiding all my attacks! Just die already!” the flower screamed.

“That is actually impossible, for, you see, I can be killed by the likes of you. Besides, even if I  _ could _ die, what fool with any sense of self-preservation would walk right into their death by listening to you?” Flowey hissed at my words, materializing a ring of larger bullets around himself. I began to grow bored of this.  “Alright, fine. Have it your way. Try to kill me,” I sighed, standing my ground.

His face contorted into a ghastly grin.  “You idiot! In this world, it’s kill or be killed! Why would  _ anyone _ pass up an opportunity like this?!”  The bullets closed in around my Soul.  “Die!”  he growled as the bullets finally hit me. To my surprise, it actually stung a little, but the pain vanished almost instantly. Flowey tried again and again, growing more frustrated with each attack. 

“What is wrong with you!? No human can survive that many of my attacks!” Flowey seethed.

“Is it not obvious, or do you simply lack basic observation skills? I am not a human,” I yawned. Flowey glared at me with murderous intent. Yet another ring of bullets, considerably larger than all the others, formed and surrounded me. I rolled my eyes, my patients swiftly dwindling. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a fireball slammed into Flowey, sending him flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy-do, buckaroos!  
> i hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. it's a little shorter than what i'll normally write, but i didn't want to write through the entire ruins in one chapter. anywhale, thanks for reading. i shall see you all again next monday. or on saturday if you're reading my boku no hero academia fic i'm also writing. *cough cough* self promotion *cough cough* until then, please feel free to leave some contructive criticism in the comments.  
> ttfn, lovelys


	3. Through the Ruins

The melody stopped, and my Soul found its way back into my chest. _Where had_ that _come from_? I wondered, looking around for the source of the fireball. An anthropomorphic goat with garnet red eyes and snow-white fur walked into view. She wore a purple dress with long white sleeves and an unfamiliar symbol on the chest area. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” she huffed. I took a small step back as she came toward me. A talking flower and a talking goat was a lot to absorb all in a single day. Would the goat attack me, too?

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child,” the goat cooed. I was not so much fearful as I was just being cautious. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this area every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Usually they are humans. I have never seen something like you before. I am not even sure what you are. It does not matter, though. You have fallen so I will help you. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” I nodded slowly, still slightly suspicious of her true intentions. Toriel gently took my hand and led me away. 

I found it peculiar how Toriel knew that I was not human, yet Flowey had not. What was different about them? There was a clear difference in magic intensity between the two, but I felt there was more to it than a simple difference in power. I pushed my thoughts aside as Toriel guided me through a series of puzzles, explaining each of them to me. All the while the burning thirst nagged at me, coaxing and tempting me to feed. 

We eventually came upon a long corridor where Toriel asked me to walk across the room by myself then ran to the other side of the hall. I stayed silent as she hurried off. This was the perfect opportunity to get away to feed _._ I hoped there would be some kind of normal animal down here. Feeding on any anthropomorphic animals would have been severely against my morals. 

The burning only worsened as I stood there thinking about it. It did not help that everything down here was full of ever-alluring, magic-laced blood. I ran through the corridor, past Toriel, and kept running until the pain became unbearable. It had been weeks since my last proper meal. Sard, it hurt so badly. I collapsed in a corner, curling up with my knees to my chest. My fingers wrapped around my neck as I panted, trying to ignore the fire raging in my throat.

“Are you okay?” someone asked. I looked up and saw a frog-like creature sitting in front of me. _It’s called a froggit,_ said a voice in my head. I had no time to question it because the smell of blood so close to me was too overwhelming . I lost all sense of self control, and before my brain could register my movements, I had already snatched up the froggit and plunged my fangs into it. It was drained within seconds, turning into dust as it died. It tasted _sublime_ , and that one froggit had completely satisfied my thirst.

My face fell immediately when I realized what I had just done. Damn it all, it had happened again. I should have kept control over myself! My fist slammed against the wall, causing it to crumple and creating a gaping hole. Guilt weighed heavily on my Soul. Toriel’s voice pulled me out of my downwardly spiraling thoughts before I could shut down. She was not far. 

“My child? Where are you, my child?” Toriel cried out. I did not want to face her, not after what I had just done. She had been so kind thus far. It would be wrong to subject her to my presence. It would have been better if I just- _No, p_ _ull yourself together, Evelyn,_ I scolded myself. There was no more time for self-hatred. I needed to get out of here. Toriel likely knew the way. One final wave of guilt washed over me as I brushed away the froggit’s dust. _Please forgive me, little one,_ I prayed. It was not hard to find the sweet goat lady. Toriel’s worried face relaxed when she saw me approach. 

“There you are,” she said, voice filled with relief. “Why did you run off, my child?” Quickly coming up with an excuse, I pretended like I had been crying, which was not difficult considering how I felt at the moment. 

“I got scared,”I said, faking a whimper. One of the best ways to get help was to make yourself appear vulnerable and piteous. I felt bad for using Toriel’s kindness like that, but I needed her to tell me how to get out of here. That was the easiest way.

“Please do not be afraid, my child. I will not let any harm come upon you,” Toriel assured. She offered her fluffy white paw to me again. I feigned hesitation before taking it in my own hand. As she led me down another series of hallways and more puzzles, I tried the proper time to ask about an exit. Eventually we arrived at a small house with a leafless tree in front. She brought me inside, still holding my hand, and showed me my “new room” then patted my head before going off in the opposite direction. 

I was honestly baffled by her kindness. I could not remember the last time I had been treated in such a way by anyone other than my own kind. She did not even know me. Even if she did, even if she knew what I was, it felt as though she would not treat me any differently. I could not understand. I just… I truly could not understand. 

“Oh, hello, my child!” she said as I followed her into her living room. She was already seated in a cozy chair with a book. “Did you want to hear about the book I am reading? It is called _72 Uses for Snails_.”

“U-uh, no, thank you,” I stuttered, keeping up my timid act. 

“Oh, okay then. Did you want something else?” Now was the time to ask.

“I was just wondering... When can I go home?” 

“What? This _is_ your home now. H-how about an exciting snail fact?” Toriel replied, quickly attempting to change the subject. “Did you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature?” 

“That _is_ , erm, interesting, but really. How do I exit the Ruins?” I repeated. Toriel grew serious.

“I have to do something. Stay here,” she said firmly, getting up from her chair. I ignored her order and followed her down to the basement. 

“You wish to know how to return ‘home,’ do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be a good child and go upstairs,” Toriel said. All previous signs of nervousness had been replaced by somberness.

“Wait! You cannot do that!” I protested as Toriel walked forward. 

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins, they, _Asgore_ , will kill you. I know that you are not a human, but you have a very powerful Soul. Asgore will most certainly kill you for it. I am only protecting you. Go to your room.” 

“You do not understand. Just listen to me for a moment,” I persisted. 

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” I followed her to the end of the corridor, beginning to grow frustrated by her refusal to hear me speak.

“You want to leave so badly? You are just like the others,” she sighed. “There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked. Before I got my answer, I felt the familiar yank in my chest. A new [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xflkF-sqNaM) played in the background. My twinkling black Soul appeared in front of us. A flicker of sadness flashed across Toriel’s face at the sight of my Soul, but she said nothing and the fight began. Orbs of fire shot at me from every direction. I quickly dodged the attack, instinct telling me the flames would not be pleasant should they touch me. Toriel stopped for a moment. Was she waiting for something?

“What are you doing?” Toriel said.

“Well, I am not going to attack you if that was what you were expecting.” 

“What are you proving this way?” 

“This is not how things should be settled. If you would just listen-” 

“Fight me or leave!” 

“No, I am _not_ going to fight you, Toriel.” 

“Stop it!”

“Please, just let me go,” I cried, worrying that she would not stop attacking until I defeated her. I did not want it to come to that. Toriel believed she was trying to protect me. For that reason I could not justify attacking her.

“Stop looking at me that way.” 

“I do not want to fight.” 

“Go away!”

“No!” 

Toriel fell silent for a moment. “I know you want to go home, but…” Her attacks slowed to a stop. “But please... go back upstairs. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but we can have a good life here.” 

“Forgive me, but I cannot stay here.” 

“Why are you making this so difficult?” Honestly, I would have loved to stay here. It would be nice not having to run from hunters anymore. I could have had a home again, a family. I might have felt happiness once more, but I knew I could not stay. I was a danger to the monsters here. I did not want to hurt anyone else. 

“Go back upstairs,” Toriel pleaded one final time.

“I truly wish that were an option. There is nothing for me on the Surface. However, I have my reasons for leaving, and sadly, they outweigh any reason for me to stay. My deepest regrets and apologies,”I said with a small bow.

“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even one child,” Toriel frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. I felt terrible. For a brief moment I actually considered going back upstairs. That thought was quickly pushed down. “I understand, though,” she continued, “You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear... For you, my child, I will put them aside.” It broke my heart to hear those words. Toriel pulled me into a hug, and although my eyes produced no tears, I cried alongside her. Maybe in another universe I could have stayed, but not this one. 

“Goodbye, my child,” said Toriel, releasing me from the hug. She walked back the way we came. 

“Goodbye, Toriel,” I whispered, slowly opening the exit door. On the other side was a room with the same dark stone as the beginning of the Ruins. In the center of the room was that bothersome talking flower.

“Clever, Verrrryyy clever,” says Flowey. 

“What do you want, Flowey?” I muttered, my voice heavy and tired.

“You think you’re _really_ smart, don’t you?” He dripped with sarcasm. “So you were able to play by your own rules, huh? You spared the life of a single person.”

“Can we not do whatever ‘this’ is? I am not in the best mood right now. Please, just let me be.” 

“Hee hee hee, don’t act so cocky. I know what you did. You _murdered_ that froggit.” Flowey grinned evilly. He was _really_ testing my patience.

“Listen here, Flowey. I _never_ wanted that. I _never_ wanted any of this. I would give anything to have not done what I did. So you can taunt me all you want, but that will not change what happened nor how I feel about it.” 

“No, _you_ listen here! In this world, it’s kill or be killed! I am the prince of this world’s future and I- hey! Where are you going?!” 

“Anywhere but here. I already told you that I am not in the mood to deal with you. Besides, I have better things to do than listen to your ridiculous philosophical speeches.” 

“Hey, come back here! I’m not done talking! This isn’t the last you’ll see-” His voice was cut off by the heavy door to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this was a long chapter. I couldn't figure out how to break it up into two chapters so here we have one long chapter. Think of it as a make up chapter since the first two were really short. Things should start getting a little more interesting now that Evelyn is out of the Ruins. Next chapter she'll be meeting a certain skeleboy. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is alway appreciated. Oh yeah and "sard" is pretty much the medieval word for fuck. The more you know~


	4. Snow and Skeletons

There was a gust of wind as I exited the Ruins. Snow covered every inch of the ground. I found it odd considering the fact I was deep underground. I wondered how it was possible for water to crystalize in these conditions. Perhaps it was the sheer size of the cave that allowed it to have its own weather patterns. Or maybe it was just magic. There was no real way of knowing. 

As I walked along the icy path, it came to my attention that I was being followed. They had a strange smell, unlike anything I had come across before; it was dry, almost chalky, and… ketchupy. Weird. Waves of potent magic wafted off of them. Whoever was following me had magic that could probably have rivaled Toriel’s. I kept walking, hoping they would leave me alone. Eventually, I came to a bridge with my pursuer still close behind. Without warning, I felt my body freeze. No matter how hard I tried, I could not move even one finger. My pursuer slowly caught up to me. I felt it’s breath on the back of my neck.

 **“H u m a n. D o n' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?** **T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”** His voice was smooth and deep while still being youthful. My guess was that he could not be much older than twenty. The invisible grip keeping me in place fell away upon the ending of the entity’s sentence. I turned around to face whatever just spoke. An unnatural shadow shrouded his face. Almost as if I had been put under a spell, I reached out to shake his hand. 

**_Pbfbfbbbfbbbfbbbbfbbbfbbbfbfbfbfbbfbbbfbbfbbbbbbbbbbfbbfbt_ **

The shadow disappeared from around the being as a loud fart came from his hand. Uhh... What? Before I could get a good look at the being, the initial shock of the fart had worn off, and I could not contain my laughter.

“heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s _always_ funny.” 

“Why am I laughing? That was so childish,” I managed to say in between my giggles. 

“and yet here you are. huh, you’re not actually human, are you,” the being stated knowingly. My laughter subsided at his comment.

“You are right. I am not a human,” I confirmed, seeing the being for the first time. He was a rather short skeleton, several centimeters shorter than my 165. (How had I felt his breath on my neck?) The skeleton wore a too-large, blue hooded coat with white fluff around the hood over a white t-shirt, black basketball shorts with a white stripe down either side and fuzzy, pink slippers. He had a seemingly-permanent lazy grin plastered on his round skull. Two white pinpricks of light acted as pupils in his dark eye sockets. As soon as I saw him, a powerful feeling, almost like a hurricane blowing straight through my Soul, rushed over me. It was... _breathtaking_ … _overwhelming_. I found myself struggling to contain this feeling.

“heh, i knew it,” said the skeleton. Strangely enough, his mouth had not opened as the words came out. Then again, humans did it with ventriloquism so perhaps it was not so peculiar after all. “anyways, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

“I am Evelyn, Evelyn the, uh, not-human... It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” I said with a small bow. Sans’ lazy grin turned into a genuine smile. I gave a polite one in return. 

“the pleasure is mine,” he replied. “so, if you don’t mind me asking, since you’re not a human, what _are_ you? you’re not like any monster _i’ve_ ever seen.” My smile fell. I was a despised creature among humans. The same was most likely true for monsters. If I told him what I was, surely he would have run for the hills. For some reason, the thought caused a pang of hurt to bite at my Soul. Why did I care what this skeleton thought of me? I had just met him literally five seconds ago. Still, my Soul ached at the thought of Sans hating me.

“Um, well, I-I, uh, I-” Before I could get an answer out, I was interrupted by a booming voice. 

"SANS!" I turned my head to see a taller skeleton with a thinner skull. He also had a seemingly permanent smile glued to his face. However, the corners of his jaw suggested he was frown. The new skeleton was much taller than Sans, standing at about 182 centimeters. He wore a white chest plate with gold trim and a strange symbol on the left side; orange-red gloves, trimmed with golden felt; a worn, orange-red scarf; blue briefs with a golden belt; and knee-high, orange-red boots.

“IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T-” He stopped mid-sentence. “I-IS THAT A HUMAN!?!”

“no,” Sans deadpanned.

“OH,” the new skeleton mumbled (loudly?), obviously disappointed, but his mood perked up in an instant. “WELL, HELLO, NOT-HUMAN.” 

“Hello,” I greeted.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT IS YOUR NAME, NOT-HUMAN?” 

“My name is Evelyn. It is a pleasure to meet you, Papyrus.” 

“WELL, EVELYN NOT-HUMAN, IT’S BEEN A PLEASURE MEETING YOU, TOO, BUT I’M AFRAID I MUST GET BACK TO WORK. AND SO DOES MY LAZY BROTHER!”

“but i’ve already done a ton of work, today. a _skele-ton_ ,” Sans winked. I snorted, trying and failing to hold back laughter. Puns were the greatest form of comedy, in my opinion. They had always been a weakness of mine. It appeared to have had the opposite effect on Papyrus.

“SAAAANS!”

“come on. you’re smiling.” 

“I AM, AND I HATE IT! JUST GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZYBONES!” Papyrus groaned. “GOODBYE, NOT-HUMAN!”

“See you later, Papyrus,” I waved, still snickering. It was truly strange; Sans could tell I was not human, but Papyrus could not. What was different between Sans and Papyrus? The same question could have been asked about Toriel and Flowey. Sans cleared his non-existent throat, breaking me away from my thoughts.

“so, about my question.” 

“What question?” I asked, trying to avoid the subject. I knew perfectly well what he was asking. 

“wow, you must have really poor memory. if you’re not human, what are you?”

“Oh. That question. I, uh, cannot tell you,” I said, avoiding eye contact like the plague.

“please?” he begged, his face beaming with curiosity. I shifted uncomfortably. 

“That information is classified” 

“plllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee?” His eye socket grew wider than his smile. In different circumstances, I would have laughed at his goofy expression.

“Please. Do not make me say it… I kind of really hate what I am.” 

“come on, ya gotta give me _something._ my curiosity is killin' me, here.” 

**“I said** ** _no,_** **”** I growled angrily. Sans’ permanent grin fell enough to tell that he was no longer actually smiling. A hint of fear flashes across his eye sockets. “I-I am sorry!” I gasped. “I did not mean to snap at you! Oooh...” I buried my face in my hands and ran off, not staying long enough to read his new expression. 

“hold on a second. come back,” he called, but I did not stop running until I reached a clearing in the forest. I dropped to my knees under a tree on the edge of the clearing, my hands covering my face in shame. I was such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazAH! another chapter done. how are you liking this story so far? constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> ~  
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: i'm going to be taking down the original version of this fic really soon. if you want to go read it you totally can, but it will obviously contain spoilers. honestly i'd rather you just stick to this one because the original is kind of garbage ngl.


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little change in perspective~

**sans**

_ What the hell _ … What was that wave of fear that had come over me? It was… unnatural. But it was gone as soon as it came. Damn, I felt bad for pushing her so much. I should’ve stopped when she asked. Man, I was such an idiot. I needed to go apologize. The question was: where had she gone? I wouldn’t have been surprised if she was miles away already. She practically teleported with the kind of speed she had as she ran off. At least she’d left behind a trail of footprints in the snow.

As I followed her footprints, I began to hear a music box playing somewhere in the woods, getting louder the longer I walked. I found Evelyn sitting under a tree in a clearing. Her Soul, the source of the music, was out in front of her. I’d never seen a Soul like hers before. It was almost completely black, the Soul trait of Pain and Grief. She must have been through a lot to earn such a trait, and yet she still had some hope left. There were little twinkles of white, the Soul trait of Hope. They faded in and out at random. Despite its suffering, her Soul was beautiful. I kind of wanted to-  _ Stop that!  _ I smack the side of my skull in an effort to get rid of such thoughts. Souls, being literally everything you are, well, erm… They weren’t really something random strangers should be staring at unless you were in a fight.

I hid behind one of the trees, doing my best not to look. The music continued, and Evelyn started singing. Her voice was…  _ wow _ . It was hypnotic.

**Ever on and on I continue circling**

**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**

**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**

**And suddenly I see that I can't break free**

**I am slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**

**To tell me who I am, who I was**

**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**

**Till I can't break free**

**And**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**

**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**

**So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**

**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**

**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**

**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**

**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**

**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**

**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**

**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**

**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**

**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**

**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**

**All the people that I see I will never understand**

**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**

**Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white**

**Ever on and on I continue circling**

**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**

**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**

**And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**

**I am slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**

**To tell me who I am, who I was**

**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**

**Till I can't break free**

**And**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**

**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**

**So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**

**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**

**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**

**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**

**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**

**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**

**If I make another move, if I take another step**

**Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**

**If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**

**Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**

**Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**

**I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can**

**If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**

**'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black**

I was totally speechless. What had this girl gone through to be so wracked with grief? My own Soul ached with empathy. Tears welled up in my eye sockets.

“I know you are there, Sans. You might as well come out,” she said. _Busted._ I came out from behind the tree, wiping away tears, and with a guilty look on my face, I walked over to Evelyn. “Why did you follow me?” she asked somberly.

“um, well, i- i…” _Shit, why was I here again?_ I asked myself. Oh right, I needed to apologize. “i just wanted to say sorry for being so pushy earlier.” I meltally facepalmed. That had been the weakest excuse for an apology I’d ever heard. All I could think about was the pain in this girl’s Soul, and that was the best I could come up with? I hardly knew her, but I couldn’t help myself from feeling like I needed to be there for her, to comfort her, to just… _help_ her.

She sighed. “I appreciate your apology. It does not matter, though. Forgive me for this, but it is much better this way.”Before I had a chance to ask what she was talking about, Evelyn stood up and stared directly into my eye sockets. Her eyes bore into every atom of my being. Had they always been so beautifully crimson? She started to say something then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a hella short chapter when you take out the lyrics, and i apologize for that. it's been a hectic week for me. i barely had any time to write, and there's literally five minutes til midnight as i'm about to post this. don't worry, next week's chapter will be longer than this one. also i know a lot of you probably skipped over the lyrics to the song, but i highly suggest you read them or at least listen to the song. it's called "bad apple." i don't know the original artist, but lizz robinett does a pretty fantastic cover of it, and she even kind of sounds like how i imagine evelyn to sound. so go on and give it a listen if you want. one more thing: i've got a question for y'all... should i make evelyn's backstory a part of this story timeline or should i make it it's own thing? her backstory isn't completely relevant to the plot, but if you know it, it'll help you understand evelyn more as a character. let me know in the comments. and feel free to leave some constructive criticism. i would absolutely love reading your feedback


	6. Snowdin

**Evelyn**

I had felt a bit dramatic while singing, but that song had always helped me feel better. It would always ease the pain I kept bottled up. Honestly, I probably should have seen a therapist or something for the schitebroc that was my life. Too bad no one was trained to handle vampire-related trauma. When my song had come to an end, I let out a small breath. Sans had been listening the whole time. 

“I know you are there, Sans. You might as well come out,” I said as my Soul reentered my chest. He sheepishly walked over to me from where he had been hiding. “Why did you follow me?”

“um, well, i- i...”  He paused, unsure of what he was about to say.  “i just wanted to say sorry for being so pushy earlier.”

“I appreciate your apology. It does not matter, though. Forgive me for this, but it is much better this way.” Standing up, I stared directly into Sans’s sockets. “You will not remember any of this, not even meeting me,” I commanded. I almost never used that particular power. It was not right to take away someone’s free will. Even though I knew it was for the best, I still felt bad for using it on Sans. For some reason the thought of never seeing him again sent waves of pain through my Soul. This whole place was really starting to mess with me. It was another reason I needed to get out of here. As soon as I finished my sentence, I disappeared from Sans’s sight.

I pushed away all thoughts of the skeleton and focused on finding a way out of the Underground. I was a danger to every monster down here. Their blood was too much of a temptation. Dealing with the hunters on the surface was better than hurting any of the monsters down here. At least I could run from the hunters. I was quite surprised that my thirst had not returned. Who knew monster blood was so satisfying? I cringed, remembering poor Froggit I killed. I prayed my thirst would not return for the remainder of my stay here. 

_ No more wasting time, _ I told myself as I walked. Multiple puzzles decorate the ground in the snow-covered forest. I did not bother to complete them, knowing they would only take up time I could not spare. Eventually, I found myself in a small town, Snowdin, as a banner informed. What a  _ punny _ name. I did not go far into the town before stopping in my tracks. Three large monsters had cornered Papyrus.

“Hehehe! How old  _ are _ you?” one sniggered.

“He’s gotta be less than ten,” said another. 

“What a stupid outfit! Where’d ya get it? From the baby store?” Their taunts struck several nerves. Bullies were the scum of the earth. Their insults were not even good! Puffing out my cheeks, I balled up a handful of snow and threw it at one of the monsters. He stumbled forward with a choked gasp. I had thrown it a bit too hard. Whoops. The group turned their attention onto me.

“What’s your problem, lady?” the one I had hit spat.

“I just thought you would look better covered in snow. Too bad I was wrong. You look worse,”  I hummed, sauntering over to the group. I must admit that had not been my best comeback, not that I really cared in the moment.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” another barked.

“Get out of here, Papyrus,” I whispered as I stepped in front of the tall skeleton.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, NOT-HUMAN! THESE MONSTERS HAVE JUST LOST THEIR WAY A LITTLE AND NEED SOME GUIDANCE TO GET BACK ON THE RIGHT TRACK!” _ You are too good for this world, Papyrus. _

“Allow me to take care of this, okay?”

“WOWIE! THAT’S SO NICE OF YOU!”

“Yes, yes, I am very nice. Now, go!”

“GOODBYE, NOT-HUMAN AND NOT-SO-FRIENDLY MONSTERS!” After I knew that Papyrus was out of earshot, I turned back to the monsters who had begun closing in on me. 

“Well, now, look what you’ve done. You chased away our playmate. Guess you’ll have to fill in for him.” I stared them down with every ounce of intensity I could muster.

“You have five seconds to get out of my sight,” I warned, feeling my eyes change color. There were a handful of events that triggered the change. One, when I gave myself over to my instincts to hunt. Two, whenever I used mind control. And three, when I felt strong emotions. You could probably guess which one it was. Anger bubbled under my skin. 

“5.”

“H-hey, what’s with her eyes?” one of them asked nervously. 

“4.”

“Who cares? Let’s just get her!” 

“3.” __

The one who spoke threw a punch at me. I twisted around it, settling behind him.

“2.” __

He whipped around and threw another punch. I caught it in my hand.

“ _ 1 _ .”

Thomas Paine was right; common sense was not very common.  “My turn,”  I sang. Using a technique informally known as nerve striking, I fought back. There were certain pressure points on the body that when hit with a certain amount of force, can temporarily leave a person paralyzed. I had learned it as a way to fight (when necessary) without inflicting any actual damage to the other person. I slithered through the attacking monsters, striking pressure points as I went. One-by-one they dropped to the ground.

“What the hell did you do to us?!” one cried.

“Relax, it is not permanent. Now, if I ever catch you messing with anyone again, I will not show so much mercy. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” they whimper.

I gave them one last stern glare before turning away.

“Wait! Are you just gonna leave us here?”

“You should be able to move again in anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. Someone else will probably find you before then.”

“Screw you.”

“Good day to you, too. No more fighting.”  I turned once more and walked toward the other side of the town.

“OH! HELLO AGAIN, NOT-HUMAN!” a familiar voice shouted. Looking in their direction, I found Papyrus waving and sprinting over to me.

“Hello, Papyrus,” I greeted with a smile.

“WERE YOU ABLE TO SAVE THE WAYWARD MONSTERS?” 

“Well, save is a bit of a strong word, but I have a feeling they will never stray again.”

“WOWIE! YOU ARE A VERY GREAT PERSON! ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! I KNOW! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TREAT YOU TO MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!” 

“You do not need to do that. It was nothing, really.”

“COME ON NOW! YOU HELPED A GROUP OF MEANIES BECOME A GROUP OF NICEIES! THAT DESERVES A REWARD!” Dang it, I just could not say no to this precious little cinnamon roll. 

“Well, alright. I suppose it could not hurt.”

“OH BOY! I’M SO EXCITED! STOP BY LATER WHEN I’M DONE WITH MY PATROL!” 

“Sorry, but I do not know what time you get back. Actually, I do not know what time it is in general.”

“FEAR NOT, NOT-HUMAN! I WILL COME FIND YOU WHEN MY SHIFT IS OVER.” 

“Alright then.”

“GOODBYE FOR NOW, NOT-HUMAN!” 

“Goodbye, Papyrus!” Just like that, Papyrus took off. I smiled again. _What a kid._ My smile faltered when I recalled that Sans is Papyrus’s brother. He did not remember me, but I had a feeling things could get really awkward. What had I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely live for sass-master evelyn. oh, and in case you didn't know schitebroc literally means “shit-stream.” evelyn really likes to swear in medieval. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading. i hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. see you all next time~


	7. Celebratory Spaghetti

I explored the town to pass the time, starting from where I entered. The monsters from before still awkwardly laid in the snow, awaiting the return of their movement. The town was small and quaint with a few buildings on either side of a path that ran from one end to the other. On one side there was a little shop next to an inn and a bar/diner called _Grillby’s_ a short distance from the inn. The smell coming from _Grillby's_ made my mouth water. Whatever magical food being prepared in there must have tasted heavenly. I made a note to myself to try it if I ever got any money. The other side of the path was lined with cozy houses. 

A little further ahead, the path split off to the left, leading to another part of town. On the left side of the straight path was a library. Well, I assumed it was a library. The sign on it read _“Librarby.”_ I made another note to myself to stop by. I absolutely _adored_ books. They were the one thing that never failed to entertain me. My life as an immortal would have been incredibly dull without books. I could even read them while running from the hunters. It was a bit of a challenge, but I made do.

I turned on the path next to the librarby and found a few more houses and a wolf monster throwing huge pieces of ice into a river. After observing the wolf for what was probably an uncomfortable amount of time, I continued down the path. Eventually I came across another river where a monster in a blue cloak stood on a raft. 

“Tralala. I am the river man. Or am I the river woman? Who knows. I love to ride on my little boat. Would you care to join me?” they asked.

“Perhaps another time,” I declined. It was too easy to lose track of time in the company of others, especially on a boat. I was already awful at perceiving the swift passings of time. I could have accidentally stood Papyrus up. 

Bidding the River Person farewell, I made my way back down the path. Past the librarby sat a two story house that smelled like Sans and Papyrus. _It must be theirs_ , I concluded. Before I could walk any further, I heard Papyrus calling out from the other side of town. I would not have needed an acute sense of hearing to know this. The young skeleton was very loud, after all. It was time for my celebratory spaghetti. I was… unsure how well this will turn out. Pushing away any negative thoughts, I went to meet Papyrus.

“NOT HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE,” greeted Papyrus. “ARE YOU READY TO CELEBRATE WITH MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI?” 

“Of course! I cannot wait to try it.” I smiled. There was no point in worrying. Whatever happened, happened. I did not want to disappoint Papyrus. He had been so excited when I agreed to come over for dinner. It would have been a crime to turn him down, now.

“ALRIGHT THEN! LET’S GO!” I followed Papyrus back to his house. I had been right about it being the two-story at the edge of town. _The nose always knows_ , I thought, chuckling quietly at my silly word play. Papyrus opened the front door and invited me in.

“What a lovely home you have!” I complimented.

“WHY, THANK YOU! MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE WHILE I PREPARE THE SPAGHETTI!” I sat down on the green couch next to the front door and took in my surroundings while Papyrus went into the kitchen. Against the wall in front of me was a flat screen television on a wooden stand. To the right of the television was a dirty sock with a series of notes attached to it. It read: _SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!_ **ok**. _DON’T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!_ **ok.** _YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!_ **ok.** _AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!_ **ok.** _IT’S STILL HERE!_ **didn’t you just say not to bring it back to my room?** _FORGET IT!_ Huh. Well, that was… certainly a thing that occurred. Moving on!

To the left of the couch was a small side table with a joke book on it. A staircase in the far left corner gave access to the second floor. From where I sat, I could only see a single door at the top of the stairs. It was plastered with signs saying, _NO GIRLS ALLOWED_ , _NO BOYS ALLOWED,_ and _PAPYRUS ALLOWED_. Against the wall to the right was a long table with a rock covered in sprinkles sitting on it. 

A burnt smell coming from the kitchen drew my attention away from the rock. _Oh my, I hope everything is alright there._ Before I had a chance to ask Papyrus about it, he called out, “SANS, COME DOWN HERE! DINNER’S ALMOST READY!” 

I hear a door open upstairs. “aight, paps. i’m coming.” Sans stopped at the top of stairs. He looked confused, not that I really blamed him. To him I was a random stranger on his couch. I made the best poker face I could muster and avoided eye contact.

“sup,” he greeted, eyeing me suspiciously as descended.

“SANS! YOU REMEMBER OUR NOT-HUMAN FRIEND, RIGHT?” 

“uh, nope.” 

“DON’T TELL ME YOU’VE ALREADY FORGOTTEN! WELL, ANYWAY, SHE IS OUR SPECIAL GUEST TONIGHT! SHE HELPED SET SOME WAYWARD MONSTERS BACK ON THE RIGHT TRACK SO THEY WOULDN’T HAVE TO BE MEAN ANYMORE!” 

“is that so.” I smiled sheepishly and waved slightly as Sans passed, still staring at me. 

Five minutes later, Papyrus announced that dinner was ready. We all sat down at the table where Papyrus had set out the spaghetti. It did not smell very good, and its appearance was not much better. It was burnt in some places and undercooked in others. There was a sparkly substance in it, as well. I was pretty sure it was glitter. There was also way too much garlic powder and other spices in the tomato sauce which looked more like it had been punched a few times rather than evenly mashed. 

I thought about turning it down by saying I already ate and just came to be polite, but then I saw Papyrus’s eager face. He had a face you just could not say no to. I put on a brave face and ate a forkful of the spaghetti. It was worse than I expected. Human food just tastes like dirt to me, but _this?_ This was like eating a handful of ash that had been mixed with random condiments left in the someone's refrigerator. I did my best not to show my disgust (damn, was it hard) and gave Papyrus a thumbs up. I knew he worked hard and that he’s very proud of what he made.

“I’M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, NOT-HUMAN!” he beamed. Papyrus’s overjoyed face filled me with the strongest sense of Determination I had ever felt, and I finished the entire plate of abominable spaghetti. Papyrus gobbled down all of his serving like it was nothing while Sans’s just disappeared off his plate in a cloud of cyan mist when Papyrus was not looking.

“SO, NOT HUMAN, TELL ME SOMETHING ABOUT YOURSELF!” said Papyrus when we finished. 

“Um, alright. What would you like to know?” 

“I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY NEW FRIEND!” 

“That is quite a lot. How about starting off small. Ask me a simple question.” 

“OKAY, THEN! WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO FOR FUN?” 

“I really enjoy singing, and I-” 

“OH BOY! REALLY? WILL YOU SING SOMETHING FOR US?” Papyrus interrupted. 

“Alright, I suppose so.” I thought for a second about the song I should sing. Once I had chosen, my Soul appeared before us and began to play the [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKab75LT9sQ). I ignored the skeletons’ surprised looks and started singing.

When the song had ended, my Soul quickly found its way back into me. Papyrus gasped dramatically, and Sans’s eye sockets were wide open. Neither of their reactions are surprising. Being a vampire, my voice was naturally beautiful. It was probably some evolutionary thing that made luring prey easier (not that my kind really needed it), but I preferred to think of it as one nice thing that came out of my curse. It made singing even more enjoyable.

“WOWIE, NOT-HUMAN! YOU HAVE SUCH AN AMAZING VOICE!” 

“Thank you. That is very kind of you to say.” Papyrus sprang into a series of questions about everything after that. I answered all of them to the best of my ability. Sans did not say anything. He simply nodded at my answers. I could tell he was studying me, trying to figure me out, what my intentions were. I did my best to non verbally tell him that I meant no harm. 

The time eventually came for me to say goodbye to the skeleton brothers.

“AWWW. DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE, NOT-HUMAN?” Papyrus frowned, well, as much as he could with his permanent grin.

“Yes, I do. Do not be sad, though. I will see you again soon, Papyrus. You too, Sans. Goodbye for now, and thank you for your hospitality.” 

“IT WAS MY PLEASURE! AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR SAVING THOSE MEANIES.” Papyrus walked me to the door while Sans stayed put, still carefully observing me. I received a big hug from Papyrus before I left. The gesture startled me at first, but I eventually returned the hug. 

“GOODBYE, NOT-HUMAN.” 

“Farewell, Papyrus.” 

Although night had fallen (I was not going to question how that worked), I could still see clearly. The darker shades of colors brought a new beauty to the Underground. It was quiet and peaceful as little snowflakes danced around in the wind. For a moment I found myself not wanting to leave. But I had no choice. Staying was out of the question. With a small sigh, I went on searching for an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know this is a few hours late, but i have a good explanation. i forgot to post it earlier. whoopsies 🤷
> 
> anyyyyyways i hope you liked this chapter. please feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the comments. see you all next week <3


	8. Swimming- Erm, Running with the Fish(es)

The snow soon grew thinner as I continued through the Underground. Eventually, I came upon an entirely different area. Here, the stone walls and the dirt were a beautiful shade of deep blue. Small waterfalls were scattered abundantly throughout this new place, and star-like crystals decorate the ceiling. An empty booth, not unlike one I had seen in the snowy area, sat a little further ahead. The air was thick with humidity, and it smelled like fresh rain. I loved that smell. It never rained enough on the Surface, in my opinion.

Somewhere nearby, metal-cladded footsteps clanked, though I paid that no attention at first. I was too busy admiring the new scenery. Then the clanking, accompanied with the potent smell of fish, grew nearer. Suddenly, I heard movement of air as if a large object had been thrown my way. As I turned around to see what caused such a disturbance, an electric blue spear made of pulsing magic came into my view. My eyes widened in surprise, and I quickly stepped out of its path. Blinking a few times in surprised confusion, I looked around for the one who had thrown the spear.

A bipedal fish monster, clearly the source of the clanking and smell, with blue scales and a red ponytail stood before me. Her left eye had a patch covering it, and her other one practically glowed with a piercing yellow hue and a slitted pupil. Fins twitched on either side of her head. She wore heavy-looking knight’s armour on her body and a very annoyed expression on her face.

“I beg your pardon, but is there a reason you threw this at me?” I questioned, pointing to the spear that had nearly impaled me. 

“NGAHHH! You’re the last human soul we need to get out of this wretched place! I have to kill you and deliver your soul to our king so he can become a god!”

“I see. Well, you are going to have to find a new candidate,” I reply nonchalantly.  “I am not a human. Oh, and I cannot die, either.”

“Do you really think a bluff like that is going to fool me?! Nothing is able to survive my attacks! I  _ will _ kill you, and I  _ will _ bring your soul to Asgore!” I shrugged, and she charged at me. The familiar tugging sensation in my chest returned as my soul appeared before us. 

Yet another  [ melody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrBB3_rFPjg) played in the background. Although I had no idea where the melody came from, I had come to the conclusion that one played every time I entered a battle. My soul turned green as the battle began, and suddenly I could not move my feet.

“HA! As long as you’re green, you can’t escape! Unless you learn to face danger head-on, you won’t last a SECOND against me!”  Multiple spears materialized around the fish lady, and they all flew straight at me. Instincts warned me that they wouldn’t feel very pleasant colliding with my Soul so I quickly snatched up the spear that she had first thrown at me and used it to block her new attacks. 

“Not bad! Then how about THIS?!”  The spears came at me from all directions, but they were rather easy to block.

“For years we’ve dreamed of a happy ending. And now sunlight is just within our reach! I won’t let you snatch it away from us!”  With each passing attack, more and more spears flew at me.

“NGAHHH! Enough warming up now!”  The spears picked up speed. I was actually a little impressed. If it were not for my supernatural reflexes and speed, I would have had much more trouble block all the attacks. Any normal person would have had their work cut out for them.

“Honestly, I’m doing you a favor. No human has ever made it past Asgore.” 

“Well then I imagine it is a good thing I am not a human.”

“I already told you your bluffs won’t work on me!”

“I cannot understand why it is so difficult to believe me. Do you really think a human could block all of your attacks without so much as breaking a sweat?” 

“WHATEVER! Killing you is an act of mercy! SO STOP BEING SO DAMN RESILIENT!”  I rolled my eyes and continued to block her attacks. 

“Alphys told me humans were Determined. I see now what she meant by that! But i’m Determined, too! I’m Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!”  More spears. More blocking.

“QUIT BLOCKING ALL MY ATTACKS!!”  the fish screamed. I shrugged, and dropped the spear I had been using as a shield.

“Alright,” I proclaimed, “Do your worst.” _Hopefully she will lose interest when she realizes she cannot kill me,_ I thought. Spears pierced my Soul from all directions. It stung more than Flowey’s attacks, but the pain disappeared almost instantly just the same. More spears, larger this time, flew in my direction. I winced a bit as they collided into me.

" NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT! ” the fish screamed without halting her attacks.

“I already told you, I cannot die. Please stop throwing your spears at me, now. They are rather bothersome.” The fish lady grumbled, but she stopped, finally admitting defeat.

“Don’t think you’ve won, human!” Or not.

“I do not think that. How could I have won? I did not even fight back. Oh, and I really am not a human. Not anymore, anyways.” I informed, mumbling the last part to myself. 

“You look human to me.”

“And yet, I am not.”

“I don’t believe you. I may not be able to kill you, but I can still deliver you to Asgore! NGAHHH!!!” The fish lady lunged at me, but, with Soul now back to its original colors, I stepped out of the way before she slammed into me. She quickly rebounded and charged at me again.

“Can we not keep doing whatever this is?”  I asked, growing bored of her persistence.

“I’ll never stop! Not as long you’re breathing!” 

“I mean, I could just  _ not _ breathe if it would get you to stop attacking me.” 

“Wha? URAHH, stop messing around!”  I decided that I might as well toy with her for a while because why not? I bolted past the fish lady, and she chased after me as I expected. The melody continued as we ran around. A playful laugh escaped my mouth.

“You cannot catch me!” I taunted.

“YOU WANNA BET?!” The fish sped up, and I did the same. We ran through most of the area. When she sped up, I sped up as well, always staying a good two or three meters in front of her. Eventually, the fish started to slow down as exhaustion crept over her. Of course, that did not stop me.

“You… Cannot… Escape… Me,” she wheezed. 

“I do not want to. This is far too much fun! I can run forever, but I wonder how much longer you can last,” I said, not the least bit out of breath.

“I can run forever, too!” she panted, obviously struggling to keep going. Ironically, it was I who began to lose interest, but I kept running, too competitive to give up. 

I used to find running quite enjoyable. The wind blowing in my face as it whistled past me had always been one of my favorite things. I used to go on runs with  _ him _ all the time _. _ Now it was a painful reminder of everything I had lost. _ Oh great, I just made myself sad. _

I hear the fish lady collapse behind me, at last having expended all of her energy. I stopped running and went back to her.

“W-water… I n-need w-water...” she sputtered. I sighed and picked her up. She weakly protested, squirming in my arms. I carried the fish lady to the nearest waterfall and gently set her down by the pool of water it created. To my slight surprise, she actually crawled into the pool. I suppose I should not have been too surprised, though. She was a fish, after all.

“That was fun,” I said. The fish person did not respond.  “Okay, bye now.”

“Wait!” she called, halting my departure. 

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you just leave me there? You could have easily gotten away from me in my weakened state. Why did you come back for me?”

“I am not heartless. I would not have left you there even if you  _ could _ kill me. Besides, I could have gotten away from you whenever I wanted. I can run much faster than that. I was just playing with you.” She stared at me in disbelief.

“We were going nearly a hundred miles an hour! How fast can you possibly go?”

“I have never really tried to run at full speed. I do know that I can go faster than the speed of sound which is over seven hundred miles per hour. ”

“Damn! What even are you?”

“Not a human. Hopefully I have convinced you of that by now.”

“Right...”

“Well, it was lovely meeting you, but I must be going now.”

“Yeah. Sure, nerd.”

“Goodbye Miss, uh, what _is_ your name?”

“Undyne, but no ‘Miss,’ ok? It’s  _ way _ too formal.” 

“Alright then, Undyne. My name is Evelyn. It has been a pleasure meeting you.” I left after that and made my way back to where I started so I could find my way out. I froze when I got to the booth again. It was no longer empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting last week. don't worry, i didn't die. life just looked me dead in the eyes and said "lol you actually thought i was going to let you get things done? what an idoit." anyways here's this chapter. i can't believe i'm already about halfway done with part one of this series! i feel like it's so much better than how i had originally written it. how many of you actually went and read the first draft before i deleted it? whether you read it or not, i certainly hope you're enjoying this updated version. let me know what you think so far. 
> 
> AND OH SNAP! i can hardly believe this has broken 100 reads! i didn't think so many people would want to read this. thank you all for taking the time to enjoy my writing. i love you all! see you next week <3


	9. Grillby's with Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans's pov

**sans**

Paps and I headed off to bed after Evelyn left. My mind was too busy to fall asleep, though. I kept thinking about that Evelyn lady. Don’t get me wrong. I was thrilled that my little bro had a new friend. Evelyn just gave me some weirdly mixed feelings. I felt like I was supposed to trust her even though I hardly knew her. I wasn’t sure if that meant I  _ should _ trust her or trust her even less. She wasn’t a human despite her outward appearance, but she wasn’t like any monster I’d ever seen. For all I knew, she could have been some kind of demon who came here to wipe out the entire Underground. No... That couldn’t have been it. If she was, why had she helped out Paps? She didn’t even know him and yet she defended him. She couldn’t have been evil. 

She sure was beautiful whatever she was, like, unworldly beautiful with waist-length, light brown hair and bangs that rested lightly on her forehead. Her bright grey eyes danced with countless stories from a time long ago. A strange scar was barely noticeable on her neck. It almost looked like something bit her, but it was too faded to tell for sure. For some reason I really wanted to see her again.  At some point I did end up falling asleep. I woke up to Papyrus banging on my door.

“SANS! IT’S TIME TO GET UP!” He shouted, barging in. 

“five more minutes,”  I groaned.

“NO, SANS! WE HAVE TO GET TO OUR POSTS! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH? WE HAVE TO BE READY! NOW GET OUT OF BED, YOU LAZYBONES! I ALREADY HAVE OUR BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI MADE!” I mumbled an ‘alright’ and rolled out of bed. After sliding on a pair of slippers, I made my way downstairs. Paps already had two plates of spaghetti set out on the table. Despite how cool my brother was, his cooking skills were lacking in, well, skill. There was no way I was going to eat whatever was vaguely resembling spaghetti on my plate. I teleported my portion away when he wasn't looking, deciding that it would've been better to eat something at Grillby’s later. I grabbed my hoodie, and we headed out to our posts.

“DON’T FALL ASLEEP THIS TIME, SANS. YOU’LL CATCH A COLD IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING OUTSIDE. WHY DON’T YOU RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES WHILE YOU’RE OUT HERE SINCE YOU HAVEN’T DONE THAT, YET.”

“yeah. sure, bro,” I yawned. After a caring yet stern look from Papyrus, he went off in the other direction to his own post. I sat there for a while before teleporting to Grillby’s for breakfast, ordering it to-go and having Grillby put the payment on my tab. I teleported back to my post and ate meal, falling asleep shortly after, only to be woken up by an alarm on my phone. Time to switch posts. I teleported back to Grillby’s for brunch then headed over to Waterfall. Not gonna lie, it was really boring just sitting there.

I wondered what Evelyn was doing. She had caught me completely off guard when I found her on the couch. You’d’ve been pretty surprised, too, if some random stranger showed up inside your house. I think I made things awkward for her by staring the whole time. She had looked kind of uncomfortable. I was just trying to judge her intent. Despite her obvious discomfort, she had been nice to Papyrus the whole time. I couldn’t believe she choked down all of Pap’s cooking! She even told him it was good! And her voice? Saying it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard would’ve been an understatement. She spoke with an accent I couldn’t place, and her singing had been practically hypnotic. Maybe she was some kind of siren.

I really needed to stop thinking about Evelyn, though. I probably wouldn’t see her ever again. Then, speak of the devil, I turned my head to see her about to walk past my post. She saw me, too. Her face cycled through a mix of shock, awkwardness, and even a bit of fear, but she fixed her composure so quickly that I think I may have imagined the whole thing. 

“heya,” I greeted.

“Hello, Sans. I did not expect to see you here. Do you not live in Snowdin?” she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

“yeah, i’m supposed to be keeping an eye socket out for humans. it just so happens that i have a post here in waterfall.”

“So that is what this area is called. It is not a very creative name.”

“heh, i know. as great as our king is, he’s pretty awful at names.”

“Ahahah, that sure is obvious. Well, I should probably go now.”

“hey, wait.”

“Hm?”

“i wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? About what?”

“why don’t we talk over some lunch?.”

“I, uh, do not know if that is a good idea.”

“come on, i know a really good place to eat. i just wanna ask you a couple of things.”

“I mean, I am in a bit of a hurry...”

“please?”

“Oh, alright. I have been wanting to try some food down here, anyways.”

“great. come on, i know a shortcut.” I offered my hand to Evelyn which she accepted with a questioning look, and we teleported to Grillby’s. Damn, Evelyn’s hand was _freezing_! I could’ve sworn it was made of ice! I mean, it didn’t really bother me since the cold goes right through me _(heh),_ but it sure was surprising.

“fast shortcut, huh?”  I chuckled, looking at Evelyn. She only seemed mildly taken aback. Her reaction, or lack thereof, was kinda weird considering how most monsters nearly throw up whenever I teleport them. I felt like that should’ve set off some kind of bell in my head, good or bad, but it didn’t. I still didn’t know anything about her.

“Woah, yes, it was. How did you do that?” she asked.

“magic,”  was all I responded with.  “hey, everyone,” I said to all the regulars.

“Hey, Sans.” 

“Hi, Sans.”

“Greeting, Sans.”

“Hiya, Sansy~” I coulda swore I saw Evelyn tense up for a second at that last greeting, but she was back to normal the next second so it was hard to say. 

“Hey Sans, weren’t you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?” 

“nah, i haven’t had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch,” I chortled, earning a laugh from everyone, including Evelyn.  “here, get comfy,” I said to her. We both took a seat at the counter. 

**_“Pbbbbfbfbbbfbfbfbbfbfbbbfbffbbfbfbt”_ **

“whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seat,” I winked. Evelyn lightly punched my arm, so lightly she barely touched me. She probably thought I was super delicate or something cause I’m a skeleton. (She’s not entirely wrong. I only had one HP.)

“You are so immature, Sans,” she giggled.

“says the one laughing at a fart joke. so, what do ya want?”

“Um, I am not sure. I do not know what they serve here.”

“the most popular items are burgers and fries. those are your options.”

“I suppose I will have a burger?”

“good choice. that’ll be two burgs please, grillby.” Grillby nodded and disappeared through the fire exit. He returned shortly with our order.  “thanks, grillbs.”  I turned back to Evelyn.

“hey, you want some ketchup?” I asked.

“No, thank you,” she replied.

“more for me,” I shrugged, chugging down the bottle of ketchup, earning a laugh from Evelyn. 

“You drink straight ketchup?” Evelyn questioned.

“yeah. it’s pretty good, too. you should try it.”

“I think I will pass.”

“welp, bone apatite. pun intended,” I said with another wink, getting another chuckle out of Evelyn. She picked up her burger and, after a bit of hesitation, took a small bite. Her nose instantly wrinkled a bit. 

“what? don’t like it?” I questioned.

“No, no, it is not that. It tastes fine, but I was not expecting it to instantly dissolve in my mouth. Food on the Surface does not usually do that. Then again, it has been quite some time since I ate something up there. Who knows, maybe it does do that, nowadays.” I gave her a confused look. 

“what do ya mean you haven’t eaten in a long time?” 

“I do not need to eat human food to survive. It actually tastes like dirt to me. This does not, but I think it is because it is made of magic.”

“what  _ do _ you eat then?”

“That, uh, is not important,”  she said before taking another bite of her burger. She sure was intriguing. And there was something about her… I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but she almost felt magnetic. We pretty much just met and it already seemed like we’d known each other for years.

“so what’s your story, kid? what exactly are you playing at?”

“I am not sure I follow.”

“you kinda showed up out of nowhere. you randomly decide to ‘help out’ some random monster. and you aren’t human. so what’s the deal?”

“I fell down here from the Surface about two days ago. I saw a group of monsters picking on your brother. I kicked their arses, kind of. I told your brother they would not be so mean anymore. He decided that was a reason to celebrate so he invited me over for some spaghetti. And that is about all of it.”

“why would you bother to help someone you don’t know?”

“Does everyone here assume ‘outsiders’ are heartless? I saw someone in need of help so I went to help them.” 

“what exactly did you mean by ‘kind of’ kicking their asses?”

“I did not do anything to actually hurt them. I only rendered them unable to attack. It was mostly just to scare them into not being jerks.”

“i see.”

“So did I pass your little interrogation?”

“yeah, i guess so.”

“Ah, wonderful.”  She took another bite of her burger. We chatted for a while longer as we finished our food. I still didn’t know everything about her, but I felt a bit more like I really  _ could _ trust her. 

* * *

“This was nice,” said Evelyn with a small smiling.  **“** We should do this again sometime.”

“yeah, sure, kid. thanks for clearing some things up for me.”

“No problem. Oh, by the way, I am much older than you” she said, putting her hand on her hips. 

“is that so? how old are you then.” 

“I am one thousand nine hundred seventy four years old.”

“very funny. how old are you really?” 

“Alright, fine. I am eighteen.”

“so you’re not older than me. we’re the same age.” 

“Okay, then. That still means you cannot call me kid. Unless you think of yourself as a kid, I am not a kid, either. Just call me Evelyn.”

“but your name is too long, and i’m too lazy to say it. how ‘bout i call ya evie, instead?” 

“Sure, why not.”

“aight, then. evie it is.” 

“Does that mean I can give you a nickname as well?”

“um, i guess? my name is already pretty short, though.” 

“That is fine. How about Sansy~”

“no way. i hear enough of that from the drunk bunny at grillby’s.” 

“Oh, fine. What about Blue?”

“nah. too boring.”  Evie huffed then stopped to think before brightening. 

“What about Snas?”

“pfffft no.” 

“Too bad. I like it so I will be calling you Snas from here on out,” she said with a smirk. 

“heh, fine. snas for me and evie for you.” 

“Perfect.”

“now as much as i hate to say this, my break’s over so i gotta get back to work. see ya ‘round, evie.” 

“See you later Snas.” With that, we both turned to leave, and I teleported to my booth in Hotland. I found myself missing her as soon as she was gone. What was wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for missing last week's update. i was working on my other fic and had some major writer's block which made me lose the motivation i needed to edit the chapter. i think i might just start scheduling updates every other week since i'm pretty busy anyways. 
> 
> well, i hope you liked this chapter. it's quite a bit longer than the last one i wrote in sans's perspective lol. it's also a longer chapter in general. i usually try to keep the chapter at about 1400 words but this one is just over 2000. thanks for reading and i will see you all next time (hopefully next week, but it might be a bit longer. only time will tell)


End file.
